


The Person That You’d Take A Bullet For (Is Behind The Trigger)

by like_a_stray



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Credit to Fall Out Boy for the title, M/M, Miss Missing You, One Shot, this is pretty short, this is sad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_stray/pseuds/like_a_stray
Summary: Frank is an Assassin who goes by the name Ghoul in his workplace. When he is assigned to kill someone he doesn't want to, what will unfold?





	The Person That You’d Take A Bullet For (Is Behind The Trigger)

“Ghoul, your mission is to kill Gerard Arthur Way.” Frank’s eyes widened. “B-but Sir! He’s my boyfriend!” Frank protested. “He’s also a threat to our organization, Ghoul. You do remember what happens to agents who don’t take their assignment, correct?” His Boss, Viper, asked. Frank gulped. “Yes, Sir. They are killed.” He responded. “You have 6 hours. Use them wisely.”

”Hey, Gee. How was your day?” Frank asked his boyfriend. Gerard smiled. “It was good. How about you?” He asked.

Frank dropped his head so that he was looking at his lap. “Gerard, you know how I was given a new assignment today? My assignment is to... Gerard, I have to kill you.” Frank said.

Gerard look terrified.

Frank stood up, and Gerard backed away. “I can’t. I can’t do it, baby. I can’t kill you. You’re my whole world.” Frank said, tears filling his eyes.

Gerard started to cry. “Oh, baby. I would never hurt you.” Frank said, his voice beginning to get choked up.

“Do it,” Gerard said. “They’ll kill you if you don’t, Frankie. I’m not a fucking idiot. I know how these things work.”

Frank was speechless. “Gee, baby, no. I can’t. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.” Frank said, stepping closer to Gerard. “Please, Frankie. They’ll end up killing me if you don’t do it. I’m going to die either way. If anyone’s going to kill me, I want it to be you.” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling the other man against his chest. “I can’t. I love you.” He said.

“Frankie. You have to do it or I’ll do it myself.” Gerard said. “Gee, I can’t. I can’t kill you.” Frank sobbed. Gerard buried his head in Frank’s chest. “I love you, Gee. So much.” Frank said, tilting Gerard’s head up. Frank gently pressed his lips to those of the other man’s. He wasted no time and slowly ran his tongue along Gerard’s bottom lip.

After a few minutes of heavily making out, they had to come up for air. Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. “I love you. I’m willing to take a bullet for you, Frank.” He said. Frank slowly pulled his gun out of its holster, which was attached to his belt.

“Gerard. I’m going to... shoot you. Then I’m going to shoot myself.” Frank said. “I can’t do this without you, Gee,” Frank said. He pressed the barrel of the gun against Gerard’s temple. Gerard closed his eyes, tears already streaming down his face. “I love you. I love you so much.” Frank said. He gently captured Gerard’s lips in another quick kiss.

“I’m- I'm gonna do it now, Gee,” Frank whispered after he pulled away. Gerard nodded. “I love you, Frank.” He whispered. “I love you too, Gee. Goodbye, Baby.” Frank whispered. “On the count of three, Okay? One, two...” Frank mouthed ‘I love you’ to Gerard.

“...three.”

He pulled the trigger. Gerard’s blood splattered on the wall next to them. Frank refused to let him go. He pulled Gerard’s still-warm body against his own before pressing the barrel of the gun against his own forehead. He closed his eyes before pulling the trigger, and he fell to the ground, still clinging to Gerard’s body.

“The bodies of Gerard Arthur Way and Frank Anthony Iero Jr. were found in their apartment on March 22, 2013, a day after they had both been killed. They both had bullet wounds in their heads, causing instantly fatal damage. After further examination, Iero’s fingerprints were found on the handle of the gun. According to Michael James Way, Gerard’s younger brother, Frank and Gerard had been dating for almost five years and were in a very happy, loving relationship. Iero’s motives for killing his significant other and himself are still unkn-“ Viper angrily shut off the News Station. He curled his fists. “Fucking Ghoul. I should have known. I should have given this fucking mission to someone else, dammit.”


End file.
